In the room
by Raggens
Summary: (TOLD IN SONIC'S POV) Sonic the Hedgehog noticed a sexual bond between Cloud Strife and Link, so he puts them in a room without knowing about him. The result is... interesting...


**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is all told from Sonic's point of view, ranging from his days back in Brawl all the way to Ultimate. I do not own any of the characters nor the creator of the image this is based on, so here's the artist's link:** /roiner-rinku

All I remember from ten years ago was chilling back at my home planet Mobius, where I was resting in my apartment in Mobotropolis after another day of kicking Eggman's butt. Just then, I received an anonymous message on my smartphone.

The message was sent by Nintendo itself, and the text on their sent message read, "Congrats, Sonic the Hedgehog. You have been promoted as the first third-party member of our beloved Super Smash Brothers franchise. To celebrate, we put you alongside Snake for the promotion of Brawl. Hopefully you could run fast enough to the Smash Mansion to get your promotion! ;3"

I knew this was my chance to shine to my beloved fans once more, so I packed my things, stepped outside the apartment building, and ran off to the next spaceship leaving the planet to the Smash universe. I arrived after a couple days of traveling in the emptiness of the cosmos, and before I knew it, I met the only other third-party member: Snake. The two of us stepped inside, and it was hugely spacious, enough to fill in more than a hundred contestants. The caretakers of the Smash Mansion – the Master Hand and Crazy Hand – said that I'll be with Snake on what was known as the "Third-Party Room", where the characters that are not owned by Nintendo hung out. Since I was a Sega rep and Snake was a Konami rep, the two of us started to settle in. Life was fun, we played around in the "Story Mode" arena, and I made a lot of friends in the mansion.

Then came 2014, where Smash 4 was announced, and Snake had to leave because of company issues going on in Konami. I had to be the only one to stay behind, still being in the game after all these years. Capcom's Mega Man arrived, followed by Ryu as DLC. Bandai-Namco's PAC-MAN got in thanks to his company being hired for the main programming development. Another Sega rep, Bayonetta, walked in, looking at me with those mischievous eyes. Finally, the person I did not expect to arrive was Square Enix's Cloud.

 _Finally, some new guests arrived on the scene,_ I thought to myself. _This is gonna be lots of fun…_ The other third-party members headed into the room I lived in all this time, and it didn't feel empty anymore. Every one of those fighters owned by different companies made new friends with the Smashers, and rarely having some sort of love interest with a few of them.

Cut to 2018, it was the best time for EVERYONE in the past to come back, but only having most of them be unlockable. No one was uncut, and my old friend Snake was here again. I was relieved when I heard about the past veterans and their tall tales from their cutouts from Smash 4, and just recently Snake called in two Castlevania reps – Simon and Richter, who is an Echo Fighter of the first Belmont. I was still waiting to see if Shadow the Hedgehog, a former rival of me, would get in and become an Echo Fighter of me, but I guess I had to take my time and make what everyone had so far.

All the third-party members settled in the special room, and I was surprised that there were THREE Konami reps in the game. Since I was the only character that has stayed in the Smash Mansion for ten years in a row, I was promoted leader of the third-party reps, even though I was the youngest, merely standing out at 15. We all had crazy adventures, but the craziest in my diary was what happened between Cloud Strife and Link, and is still going on today…

As you can see, I've been having a strange craving for a lot of yaoi pairings. I mean a LOT. I see Robin trying to hit it with Shulk, I've seen Dark Pit and Pit… get together in ways not even Palutena said was okay. Every day, I would grab my camera and take pictures/record videos in private areas where no one would find me. I had some sort of weird fetish, where if I got REALLY drawn into a good couple I would masturbate. Stroking my cock that is often invisible on common occasions, I would spray loads of semen onto the floor, but I would clean it up in time before anyone sees a puddle of white. Heck, even I've heard about Richter Belmont getting along with Lucina.

It all started when I saw Link in the big hallway. He was dressed in his Champion's Tunic from Breath of the Wild. When I looked at Link, I remembered the days when he and Ike were together, but their relationship didn't work out and instead only resulted in them being friends. I walked a bit closer to him, seeing the hallway had only a few fighters walking around.

"Hiya, Link," I said to the Hylian, but he merely didn't even bother looking at me. I noticed his eyes were elsewhere, and his cheeks were turning a vivid pink. I jumped high enough to wave my hand in front of his face, but it seemed he was still lost in daydreaming… whatever he was dreaming about during the day…

I eventually pulled his arm and made sure he looked at me in the eye. Link then suddenly snapped out, staring at me like I'm an idiot.

"Can you let go of me, please?" Link asked me, pulling his arm away from my gloved hands as he went back to looking at nothing. I sat on the windowsill, confused.

"Look at him," Link said. I only saw a few fighters passing by, so I didn't know who he was talking about. The only thing I knew was that the person Link seemed to be aroused by was male.

"Who?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about back then. Link then pointed in a certain direction, blushing hard.

"Cloud Strife," Link answered. I saw the 1st-class SOLDIER sitting on the hallway bench and suddenly realized who Link was staring at this whole time.

"Isn't he adorable?" Link sighed, his cheeks burning hot. I merely slumped on the windowsill, feeling utterly strange that Link would be distracted in the next available match, and he and Cloud are the next participants.

"He sure is…" I had no idea what to say since Link never really hit Cloud since Smash 4, but I knew I wanted to try getting those two together in some way. So, I got off the windowsill and then walked off, leaving Link still blushing the more he looked at Cloud Strife walking down the hallway to the next Smash tournament.

An hour or two passed, and every fighter is placed in a separate room before the match. It was 2 stock – infinite time free-for-all, the stage took place at the New Donk City Hall, and it was me against my old pal Snake, my rival Mario, and Cloud… against Link…

 _This isn't gonna end well,_ I thought, sweat dripping down my blue quills. Just then, the bell rang, the crowd roared, and everyone got in their entrance positions. I curled up in my spin-dash animation, Mario jumped up through a Warp Pipe, Snake deactivated his invisible snare coat, Link floated in on his glider, and Cloud landed on the stage and grabbed his Buster Sword.

3… 2… 1… GO!

The match began, and the fight was going well so far. I was casually spin-dashing into my opponents while everyone else spammed at each other with projectiles, items, and attempting to touch the band players and Mayor Pauline to complete the background song. A few minutes had passed as I finished spindashing into my rivals and got everyone down to their last stock. Snake managed to spike me, however, and he meteor-smashed me into oblivion with his kick. I was eventually recovered by the saving platform, and I saw both Snake and Mario had been knocked out by Cloud's Finishing Touch. I jumped from my platform to see that Link and Cloud were glaring at each other, each one holding two Death's Scythes in their hands. Both were highly damaged, and one strong hit from either one of those items can result in an instant-KO.

As I watched from the top platform, Link started blushing the more he stared at Cloud Strife, and the Hero of Hyrule was not doing so well against the 1st-class SOLDIER. For the sake of the match, both fighters put down their items and decided to see who would come out on top with their default weapons. Cloud started pseudo-crawling with his heel slide, kicking Link to his behind. As Link was falling onto his back first, Cloud Strife was about to follow with a nasty slash, but the moment the areas inbetween their legs touched… that was the day it changed their relationship…

I watched as Link was starting to groan hard against Cloud's hard bump which was hidden in his uniform. The Hylian grabbed the soldier's bare-naked arms just in time to feel that erotic pleasure. Cloud noticed the strange behavior, and he himself too was beginning to show a red tint in his cheeks. He wanted to let go and at the same time not as the two blond-haired swordsmen began blushing and clinging to their arms. I kept looking as I saw small bulges in each of those warriors' uniforms inbetween their legs, and the two of them were on the ground, scissoring each other. I knew I had to do something before they got embarrassed, but the erotic pain was too great for both of them to get off of each other. Just then, I saw a Bomber item casually walking on the stage. I jumped off the platform, grabbed the explosive creature, and held it up into the air. The both of them were so lost in their awkward moment, blushing hard and groaning at their hard boners painfully touching each other through their scissored position that they didn't notice the explosion that occurred behind them. I then activated the Bomber and KO-ed Cloud and Link, winning the match and saving them from their embarrassment.

As I walked away from the winning platform at the end of the match, Link stopped me, giving me a cold stare. His face was already red from having his erection touch Cloud's, and he was enjoying the moment.

"Why did you stop me?" Link said to me as Cloud Strife was walking off. I too was starting to blush when I've seen what can't be unseen.

"I wanted to prevent you from being embarrassed," I answered. "You're one of the oldest veterans here. I'm just a kid that knows the right way and the wrong way. You should know this… Besides, I've been helping you hook up with all the attractive men because you're gay, but you always turn them down…"

"Because they don't feel right," Link answered, "But when I've started growing closer to Cloud in those past battles, I suddenly realized he was the one for me. Please, Sonic. I'm asking you just this once to help me get the man and get it right…" I looked behind Link's dirty blond locks, staring at his topaz blue eyes, knowing I might have an idea.

"Meet Cloud Strife in the guest room tonight," I said, holding Link's head with my gloved hand. "I've got a feeling this is gonna be the best time you'll ever have in your life… as well as mine." Without another word, I dashed off to the third-party room, where Cloud Strife was resting in his dorm bed. Crawling onto his back, I gave the ex-soldier a little scare to wake him up by tapping his shoulder. Cloud then jerked his head and saw me on top of him, suddenly sitting up.

"What do want, Sonic?" Cloud asked me. I sat up on his bed, eager to say something I wanted to say about Link's relationship with him.

"Just nothing," I answered. "You familiar with Link?"

"You mean the Hylian that had always been a rival of me ever since I first appeared as DLC in Smash 4?" Cloud said. "Of course I'm familiar. Why?"

"Well… I think the Hero of Hyrule has a huge crush on a particular 1st-class SOLDIER… YOU," I answered, looking away from him as sweat dripped from my blue quills onto my red sneakers.

"Link… has a crush on me?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Don't you remember the last battle we had? When you two accidently scissored each other? I wanted to save you from being humiliated when I saw you two in that awkward position." Cloud Strife then started blushing red when he heard what I said.

"You mean that Bomber explosion was yours?" Cloud asked again. "You're saying Link's in love with me? Only me? I dunno… I have a girlfriend back home in the planet Gaia. Tifa might beat me up when she has heard I've been cheating on her…" I then held Cloud's fingerless-gloved hand, looking at his blond cowlicks and his glowing blue eyes.

"Hey, she doesn't have to know," I answered. "You wouldn't like it until you try it and trust me – I'm REALLY gonna like it."

"What gives you the right to think about what I have to say?" Cloud objected.

"Because I'm the oldest third-party veteran here," I answered. "So it technically gives me the right to make you guys familiar with what's what and who's who. I think Link is the perfect man for you. Plus, I told him that you two are meeting in the guest room just to get yourselves to talk about what you have in common…"

"You're really gonna help me?" Cloud Strife asked, shaking off his blush.

"Of course I am," I answered, jumping off the bed. "The other third-party members are in different areas in the mansion. They don't have to know about your relationship with one of the oldest veterans that has been here for almost 20 years. I'm right behind you both to help get the relationship smooth."

"Thanks, Sonic," Cloud said to me. The 1st-class SOLDIER then got off his dorm bed, walking out the door for the next few matches, leaving me behind in the empty room.

 _Time for my get-together plan to be put into action,_ I thought. _This is gonna be fun…_

When the sun was beginning to set, I dragged Cloud Strife to the guest room I talked about earlier. I managed to make sure I opened the door a tad bit just to see what was going on. The two blond warriors looked at each other, not even aware I was outside the room.

"… Hi there, C-cloud…" Link stammered, red-hot in the face. I peeked through a crack in the door, recording with a video camera and covering the red light that was blinking.

"Uh… what's going on here?" Cloud asked. The ex-soldier noticed there was only a soft single bed in the middle of the room, a sturdy chair on the side of a small desk with a florescent lamp, and the window was covered with special drapes that only let rays of light through. Link slowly crawled on top of the bed sheets towards the human character he so desperately fell for. He then sat on top of the bed, pulling the bottom part of his tunic towards himself. Cloud Strife started blushing the more he stared at the semi-feminine Hylian, getting turned on.

"I want you," Link answered, creeping closer. The Hero of Hyrule started unlocking his belt, sliding his equipment off. After he was done, Link went straight for Cloud's belt as well. As Cloud watched Link sliding off his chainmail armor off underneath his blue tunic, the 1st-class SOLDIER took off the left shoulder guard, simply dropping it onto the floor. Without question, Cloud suddenly felt his arms wrapped around Link's waist, blind with lust. I was simply recording in silence, my face turning a bit red. Link then got off, walking closer, embraced in his future lover's arms. Standing just a few inches shorter than Cloud, Link began showing a little smile.

"Cloud, do you think you could have a little fun with me?" Link asked, rubbing Cloud Strife's crouch area. The 1st-class SOLDIER began blushing a bit more, holding onto Link's ass. From the perfectly round shape, it looks like the two of them are in for some serious fun. Cloud peered in closer, his lips almost connected to Link's. I was starting to get a little nosebleed the more I kept watching the two blue-eyed blonds stare at each other, peaking from behind the crack in the door.

"…I accept the challenge," Cloud Strife answered, smiling the first smile he's ever had in a long while. Link then drew closer, finally touching the outer lips of his love partner, preparing for a kiss. Cloud Strife then pressed the back of Link's head, turning the lip-touching into an actual kiss. Embraced in the fact that two men were kissing each other, I watched quietly as Cloud Strife exhaled deep into Link's mouth, parting his lips and inserting his tongue. Link started sticking his tongue out as well, and the both of them quickly drew out for air. The both of them watched as their lips were open, connecting tongues. Eventually, the two warriors pressed deeper and closed their eyes. Hugging tightly, they both fell onto the bed, lost in the fact that they are truly in love with each other.

Pushing the both of them onto the bed, Cloud kept pressing deeper with the kiss, licking the inside of Link's mouth. After they broke the kiss, their mouths drooled with saliva. Keeping Link's thighs sticking to the mattress, Cloud Strife started slowly pulling down the Hylian's tights, revealing light blue boxers. The ex-soldier then slid Link's boxers down, exposing his "Master Sword". I began to show signs of nosebleeds the more I was recording Cloud Strife gently grabbing Link's rock-hard cock and stroking it. The Hero of Hyrule started turning red in the face as tiny bubbles of pre-cum dripped on the tip of his erection. After the 1st-class SOLDIER finished stroking Link's cock faster, he began to place his lips on the salty tip, circling with his tongue slowly. Placing his hands on Link's thighs, Cloud slowly shoved the Hylian's cock into his mouth, his cheeks illuminating from the blood travelling to outside his nostrils. I put the camera, which was still recording, on a standing stool, and I slowly pulled out my own cock and began stroking, watching the two boys tense it up a bit.

"F-faster, Cloud…" Link moaned. Cloud kept bobbing his head, up and down, covering the Hylian's cock with saliva. The white liquid spilling from Cloud's mouth gave him a tangy taste to keep going. As soon as Link filled Cloud Strife's mouth with semen, the ex-soldier exhaled. The result was a juiced mess. Lapping up whatever was left on his fingers, Cloud Strife then grabbed Link's waist, carrying him like a sleeping cat. Link started fidgeting as the blond-haired warrior brought the Hylian over to the only chair in the room. As soon as Cloud put down Link, the Hylian immediately got up so that Cloud could take off his pants too, revealing his own cock. I began blushing even harder the more I liked where this is going.

"Now Link," Cloud said. "I'm gonna be going nice and slow. If you want me to speed up, let me know." Link nodded and gently turned his back on Cloud to sit down. Cloud's erection began springing up rapidly, its tip brushing against Link's ass. The Hylian suddenly jerked out of the way before Cloud Strife yanked his arm.

"It's okay," Cloud said to Link, the both of them turning red-hot and staring at each other, glowing cyan meeting topaz blue. "It's okay. Just trust me…" Link took a good swallow of his own spit, and gently turned around to sit down again. As soon as Cloud's tip touched Link's ass again, Link made sure the ex-soldier's cock slid all the way through into the Hylian's anal passage. Though this was hard to do so since it was going pretty fast, Link didn't seem to mind. The two warriors then started groaning, sweating and breathing rapidly. Cloud grabbed Link's legs, pulling each one to the side of his neck. And that was where the pleasure began. I watched with determination as Cloud Strife moaned, trying to adjust to Link's sheer tightness.

"Mmmm," Cloud sighed as Link yelped. "That was fast." Cloud quickly shifted his thighs upward, pressing his cock deeper into Link's channel, followed by another motion – this time, Cloud lowered his hips down gently as he lifted Link a bit higher. Link growled ferociously as Cloud's tip touched his special spot.

"You like it there?" Cloud groaned. Link nodded, biting his lips while giving off a full smile, which was showing signs of drool. Cloud then went faster with his thrusts, ramming harder into Link's special area with each passing hit. The two warriors began pleasing each other with lustful moans as they both started drooling and cum leaked from their erections the more they fucked. I was stroking my own cock lustfully too, and I was trying to hide my rapid-fire nosebleeds and semen bursts from the naked eye the more the camera was on. I knew after this point on, this would be the only footage I'll never delete and keep masturbating to in the future. As soon as a small explosion of semen emerged inbetween the two swordfighters, Cloud got up again, still keeping his cock inside Link, pushing the both of them onto the bed's mattress.

Placing Link on his hands and knees, Cloud Strife then hugged Link from behind, pressing his own cock deep inside the hero. With the soldier on top and the Hylian on the bottom, Cloud Strife kept thrusting, pressing the both of them until Link couldn't support both his own weight and Cloud's for much longer. Rubbing the inside walls of Link's channel, Cloud began moaning loud with ecstasy, followed by Link in synchronized harmony seconds later. I began stroking my cock faster, and the nosebleeds from the sexual tension and the masturbation produced rivers of red and white, mixing together like strawberry jam and vanilla icing in a rather big pool. I was keeping my moans quiet the more I watched the two warriors having sex.

As soon as Cloud cummed in Link once again, Link sighed in lust as he both pissed and came on the bed. Cloud Strife couldn't hold his bladder anymore too and urinated inside Link's passage along with his semen. The result was a peculiar feeling that was also filled with pleasure, flowing through the slippery walls of the Hylian's rectum. Cloud then pulled out his cock, and Link was seem with cum and piss dripping from his anal passage, panting so hard he was wet and blood-red in the face. Cloud Strife also was the same too, with his sweating and blushing. The soldier then turned Link onto his back, keeping the Hylian's arms pinned in place. Moving downward, Cloud Strife licked the semen off the hero's balls, going into Link's entrance. Licking hard and fast, Cloud thrusted his tongue and began rubbing the insides, making the Hylian's hole slightly bigger as he heard Link's yelps.

Link then moaned again, cumming on Cloud's face. The ex-soldier then took his tongue out and moved upward where his face met with the Hylian's. The two warriors then placed their cocks next to each other, letting their testicles barely touch. They both started moving up and down, rubbing their penises against each other.

"You feeling it?" Cloud Strife asked, blushing.

"Oh, I feel it, alright," Link answered. As soon as they started sticking their tongues out in their lust-filled sighs, Cloud then pressed his lips against Link, the 1st-class SOLDIER opening his mouth wide enough to slide into the Hero of Hyrule. They then both closed their eyes and became lost in their lust, deeply kissing one another and rubbing their genitals not with their hands. I watched and kept touching myself, panting and drooling as I adjusted the camera against the doorframe so as not to disturb the two. I was clearly not aware of my semen all over the floor as the two warriors then went back to the actual smut.

Cloud then broke the kiss, lifting Link's legs in the air. The ex-soldier lined his erection at the entrance, shoving it in. This time, the thrust rammed into Link's G-spot, causing the Hylian to moan around the 1st-class SOLDIER's cock. Cloud gently pressed his forehead against Link's, stroking his dirty blond locks and tugging on his topaz earrings.

"Just trust me," Cloud Strife whispered in Link's pointed ear. "I'm gonna move now. Best prepare yourself again if I cum." Cloud then started moving nice and slowly at first, but he eventually began thrusting faster as Link persuaded him to keep going with a single stare of lust. Through the faster movements, the ex-soldier managed to strip himself fully naked no problem. He moved forward to removing Link's tunic, pants, and whatever clothing was on him as well. Only then could the two warriors finally fuck each other in peace. I still kept watching Cloud Strife thrust deeply on top of Link, the ex-soldier kissing the Hylian and touching tongues while pounds and loads of climaxes took them over. The bed springs were squeaking, the blond-haired, blue-eyed swordsmen were fucking and having a magnificent time in the sexual tension, and I was enjoying it a lot and masturbated far more than any other sexy time I ever watched and recorded. After one last climax, the two warriors hugged each other tenderly, and Cloud Strife finally pulled his cock out of Link's passage. As Link sighed and smiled at Cloud, cum poured out of his entrance. I was so lost in the masturbation that I was covered with semen, and also I didn't realize Simon Belmont himself was just standing there, shocked.

As I carefully pulled the camera out, I gently closed the door so as not to disturb the two boys from their sleep. I cleaned myself up with the most absorbent towel I could find only to find out Simon was next to me.

"Sonic?" Simon asked. I suddenly woke up from my daydreaming, unable to stop the camera from recording, and there I was, looking at Simon in embarrassment.

"…Uh, I can explain," I answered, wiping whatever semen was on my blue quills. The barbarian simply shook his head as I glared at him, blushing after that encounter with Cloud Strife and Link.

"Listen," I objected. "I'm the only one out of all of the other third-party members who's been here longer, so I get to decide what to do in my free time, and that's jacking off to gay porn." Simon simply shook his head and grabbed ahold of my arm. My camera was still on, and I knew behind that door were two exhausted, sweating, blond-haired swordsmen who just had sex with each other and are now asleep, lost in their love for one another. However, when Simon Belmont opened the door, he was in for a surprise.

There, in that bed in the guest room, fully naked and covered with cum, were the 1st-class SOLDIER and the Hero of Hyrule, looking at the Belmont and me with the camera still on. There was a long pause of silence, with Simon and I staring at Cloud and Link awkwardly.

"…I… tried to tell him I was the one that got you two together…" I stammered, hiding the camera behind my back. To avoid any sudden encounters, I ran out of the room before they could yell at me. However, before I left the hallway, I could hear Simon say, "…I'm… I'm not with this kid…", followed by Cloud and Link yelling, "GET OUT!", and Simon immediately running out with a face of regret.

I certainly don't blame the Belmont barbarian. He and his descendant Richter have never seen yaoi/yuri pairings before. Out of all of the couples I helped bring together, the Cloud Strife x Link ship is the one that I truly sailed as captain. Plus, I got it all on camera, and this is a memory I will treasure for as long as I'm in the Smash Mansion. A day or two later, I've seen Link and Cloud often together, holding hands and looking at each other in a romance. Every night, I often stay awake when everyone else is asleep and only run to either Cloud's or Link's room, where I mostly hear blissful moans and sometimes quiet, long kisses.


End file.
